prusia y el yaoi
by crossoverdarkprincess
Summary: un dia comun y silvestre gilbert va a visitar a hungria para...algo, pero al llegar la descubre viendo videos yaoi. la tentacion lo llama y le dan vueltas las advertencias de roderich. ¿se unira a nuestro bando o dejara a elizabetha ahi donde esta?


Hungria estaba sentada de frente a la pantalla del ordenador con un hilo de sangre brotando de su nariz, babas recorriendo su boca, pintada de labial rojo pasión, arruinando todo su maquillaje, mientras veia una imágenes de una pagina llamada "_FuJoShIs 4 _" cuando alguien abrio violentamente la puerta chillando griterios.

-keseseses~ hungria! Basta de esperar! Tu awesome hombre ha llegado para sacarte de tu soledad~- rio con fuerza hasta darse cuenta de que su pareja no le prestaba atencion, tenia el sarten en la mano, lo que lo alarmo, pero lo dejo sobre la mesa para seguir viendo sus fotos.

-hola gil, sientate, me tardare un buen rato…- y seguido de esto empezo a escribir en el ordenador (N/A: a la fucking _dritt _dire computadora o PC). El awesome personaje sintio curiosidad, asi que se acerco a ver que estaba distrayendo tanto a la hungara.

-que ves?- pregunto acercandoce.

-yaoi- dijo ella secamente. Gilbert se petrifico, austria le habia contado una vez que ella de vez en cuando, se pasaba toda la tarde frente a una PC viendo imágenes insanas… y lo peor es que a veces veia videos… con ellos de protagonistas…

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *grito fangirl*- dijo soltando un chorro de sangre mas grande que el salto angel.

-eliza! Que pasa?- se alarmo al ver tanta sangre en el suelo.

-belgica me acaba de mandar… un video…- rio macabramente- parece que españa se esta divirtiendo un MUCHO con su romanito –rio de manera fujoshi mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un paño.

-eh?- el prusiano consternado se acerco a la pantalla para ver que emocionaba tanto a la hungara.

-SANTO DIOS! ELIZABETHA! COMO PUEDES VER ESO?- grito desesperado cubriendo sus ojos.

-con años de practica y amor al yaoi- dijo decepcionada, pues el video se habia terminado.

-¿Cómo puedes amar algo tan…?- se detuvo al pensar en la colección de peliculas que tenia su hermano mal escondidas bajo la cama.

-no lo se~- canturreo ella abrendo otro video, esta vez, los protagonistas, eran otros. Gilbert, no soporto la tentación de saber quienes eran esta vez… se quedo pasmado…

-q…qu…¿Quién te mando eso?- pregunto palido (mas palido de lo normal).

-me lo mando taiwan~- dijo totalmente centrada en el video.

-¿pero como…- se quedo congelado viendo el video.

-h..u…hun…eli…no es muy…¿f..fur…fuerte?- tartamudeo torpemente.

-fuerte? De que hablas? Si ahora empieza lo bueno!- digo preparandose para una hemorragia nasal inminente.

-AH!- se oyo desde el video y gilberto se estremecio. ¿Cómo podia china…?...y el mastodonte…¿ru…RUSIA? Se estremecio, queria dejar de ver eso, pero, no podia, por alguna razon, no podia. Estaba congelado, pero lo raro, era que no lo molestaba. Hungria tomo una silla y la acerco.

-sientate gil, ahora es que viene lo interesante…hard yaoi…oh yeah…- y todo esto lo hiso sin apartar la vista del video. Prusia no se movio, y cuando lo hiso fue porque el brazo de la hungara lo sento en la silla.

Estuvieron horas viendo videos que les mandaban taiwan, belgica y hasta lichtentain. Y cuando por fin acabo todo elizabetha mascullo una unica frase.

-bienvenido al mundo del yaoi gilbert…- prusia asintio, no podia creer que hubiera visto eso.

-bu…bueno, ya no hay tiempo para mas nada, asi que… mejor regreso mañana. Camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar una mano la halo del brazo.

-espero no haberte asustado gilbert…-dijo un poco arrepentida. Prusia sintio un escalofrio ¡se estaba preocupando! Y al no recibir respuesta le solto avergonzada. No sabia que hacer, estaba pasmado y no se atrevia a decir nada, asi que termino por hacer lo unico que supo que la haria entender, que no le habia afectado. Tomo su rostro con una mano y la beso de manera poco inocente. La hungara se sonrojo a mas no poder, pero le correspondio enseguida.

Al final, prusia nunca se fue. E incluso llego a sospechar que habrian sido victimas de las grabadoras… sin embargo ellas solo buscaban yaoi ¿cierto?.

-espero que podamos reunirnos otro día…- le dijo de forma atrevida a la muchacha.

-ven cuando quieras, aquí siempre guardo mucho material hard yaoi…-

FiN~~~~


End file.
